Today, railways typically use continuous-welded rail (CWR). In CWR, the rails are welded to form a very long, so-called “continuous” rail. In some instances, the CWR may be one or more miles in length. CWR came into use because it requires fewer joints, providing thus a smoother ride for the train and passengers. With the advent of high-speed rail, CWR allows the train to travel over the rails with less friction as there are fewer joints causing friction. CWR can also be used in passenger and freight rail transportation systems that run at low or regular speeds.